Fading
by aSunshine
Summary: COMPLETE! After getting his memories back and his own body, Yami is experiencing intolerable headaches. Yugi asked Kaiba for help but can Kaiba really save Yami? KaibaxYami
1. Chapter 01: Blood Bathe

**Title: Fading**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I own them, I would die a happy person.

Summary: After getting his memories and his own body, Yami is experiencing intolerable headaches. Yugi asked Kaiba for help but can Kaiba really save Yami?

A/N: This is my first SetoxYami fic, so please… please be gentle. Thank you so much…

I would also like to thank **starlight2005** for her undying support and friendship. Thank you so much!

_italized words_ are thoughts

* * *

**Chapter One: Blood Bathe**

The crescent moon is still visible in the dark sky; as well as the twinkling stars. The streets showed no signs of moving entities, but the dogs barked furiously indicating that there was one or two or even more.

A boy in his teens with spiky hair looked at his watch while running. The small and big hands of the clock pointed at three and twelve respectively saying its 3:00 am. No wonder, the cold air reached his bones for he shivered as seconds had passed. His mind is widely awake but his vision is blurring. If it wasn't because of college, Yugi Mutou would be with Yami. Yugi really doesn't blame college, but it pains him though to imagine how lonely it must have been for Yami to be at the shop all by himself.

The headache 'disease' started when Yami regained his memories and gained a body of his own after he was defeated by Yugi at the ceremonial battle. He would scream in pain and knock himself against the wall several times in order to ease the pain, but then as the Former Pharaoh do that, the pain gets even worse.

Yugi decided to take him to a physician to be examined. The doctor told Yugi that nothing is wrong with Yami. He showed Yugi the results and told him that his brain is normal as well as the other parts. The doctor thought that may be the cause of the headache is because of stress. He advised Yugi to take Yami on vacation.

Yugi turned left and inserted his hand on his chest pocket for the keys. He quickly opened the doors of the game shop and locked it. He ran toward the stairs, taking two steps at a time, then to Yami's room.

Yugi, who was panting hard, stopped in front of Yami's door. He composed himself and knocked. When he got no response, he opened the door slightly to look at the scenery.

The scene was devastating.

All the books were on the floor, some of them were torn into halves and the pages were scattered all across the room. The curtains had red stains in it. The bed was disorganized. Pillows were scattered at the foot of the bed. Yami is lying on the bed, his stomach against the crimson sheets. _Crimson? When did Yami have crimson bed sheets?_ Yugi thought. He moved closer to Yami.

"Yami?" Yugi said.

No response from the Former Pharaoh. Yugi placed his hands at the back of Yami and shook him.

"Yami? Hey I'm here!" Yugi said with a worried tone in his voice, "You called me and told me that you're having a terrible headache." He said as he shook the ex-Pharaoh.

A kitchen knife fell from the bed to the floor which caught Yugi's attention. He stared at it for a moment then his eyes went as big as CDs and tears had started to form.

"Yami!" Yugi cried out, "You promised me… that you wouldn't kill yourself…"

He continued to shake his dark half. Yugi called Yami's name over and over again but he still got no response. He turned Yami so that Yugi could see his face. Yami's face was full of agony. _The headache must be really unbearable for Yami._ Yugi cried harder at that thought.

Yugi's trembling hands are now covered with blood. Yugi saw and grabbed a piece of broken glass near the window to check if Yami is still breathing. When he saw that the mirror formed clouds, Yugi sighed in relief.

He ran downstairs and grabbed the telephone. Whom to call? He doesn't know. It was almost 3:30 am but still he can't think of someone who would be awake at this time.

A figurine caught the Yugi's attention. He immediately pushed the buttons. Afterwards, he heard a familiar voice from the receiver.

"Hello, Kaiba-kun?" Yugi asked

"What the hell—"

"Help me please…" Yugi pleaded

"What?" Kaiba said with irritation

"Yami…" Yugi's voice was unsteady, "He's soaked… in his own… blood!"

-TBC-

A/N: Was it good? Please review, if you like. Thank you so much:D


	2. Chapter 02: The Cause

**Title: Fading**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I own them, I would die a happy person.

Summary: After getting his memories back and his own body, Yami is experiencing intolerable headaches. Yugi asked Kaiba for help but can Kaiba really save Yami?

Rating: NC-17

A/N: I haven't really experienced being on a medical duty, I'm on my way on learning it though. So forgive me if I wasn't able to explain things clearly about hospitals and everything, but I will try my best.

I want to thank those who reviewed the previous chapter.

_italized words_ are thoughts 

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: The Cause**

"Help me please… Yami…" Yugi's voice was unsteady, "He's soaked… in his own… blood!"

_What!_

"Call for an ambulance and I'll be there in five minutes!" Kaiba yelled at the phone and cut the line off. He rushed to his secret garage and started the engine of his Jaguar and sped off to the game shop.

After calling the ambulance, Yugi went to Yami to see if the Pharaoh woke up already but the ex-Pharaoh was not awake nor did he move an inch. _Why would this happen? Was the pain really that unbearable that he resulted to suicide? _Yugi thought as he sat near Yami to observe his features. The Former Pharaoh was indeed covered with blood. His hands were full of cuts. His torn clothes revealed his thin body has small black spots that are scattered everywhere. And when Yugi observed Yami's head, he saw a small but as far as he can see deep cut at the lower part of his head. Yugi shivered as he spreads Yami's hair to show the cut. As he was about to touch it, the door flew open to reveal Kaiba panting.

Kaiba entered the room and observed his surroundings and was shocked at what he saw. He walked toward Yugi and looked at the unconscious figure on the bed.

"What happened?" Kaiba asked. The tone of his voice was calmer now.

"I don't know…" Yugi answered, "He called me because he has a very terrible headache then he just fainted while talking to me."

Kaiba nodded at what Yugi said and thought why Yami would commit suicide. _He isn't that type of person. _Kaiba thought. The siren of the ambulance was heard and soon paramedics rushed to the room. They transferred Yami from the bed to a stretcher then to the ambulance. Yugi stood up to follow the paramedics but Kaiba held his wrist to stop him.

Yugi turned to face Kaiba, "Is there something wrong?" he asked.

"Aren't you going back to the dormitory? You still have classes, you know?" Kaiba asked

"That's very kind of you." Yugi smiled for the 'kindness' Kaiba was showing, "But I won't leave him at that condition."

Kaiba nodded and ushered the little teen to his car and followed the ambulance.

As soon as Kaiba and Yugi arrived at the hospital, they saw that Yami at the emergency room and was surrounded by doctors and nurses. The two men watched carefully at what they were doing to Yami. Yami was still unconscious and the doctors were talking about what might be the cause and other things. One nurse approached Kaiba and Yugi and told them to wait outside.

Yugi sat at the chair beside the door of E.R. Kaiba stood there waiting until a nurse or doctor comes out of the room to tell them what happened to the ex-Pharaoh.

"The doctor... he said last month that Yami was alright." Yugi was trembling. His eyes were full of tears. "The doctor even showed me the results of Yami's CT sans and all were normal. He advised me even take Yami on a vacation."

"It might be different now, Yugi" Kaiba answered as he walked back and forth with his arms crossed on his chest. He too was worried. After that, the two remained silent and waited for the results.

After three longs hours, a doctor came out of the room. He was a bit tired, but he tried his best to be presentable.

"Any relative or friend of Mr. Yami Mutou?" the doctor asked.

Yugi and Kaiba approached him and asked about his condition.

The doctor faced Yugi first, "Your friend is safe now, little one. He is at Room 404; you may go and see him."

Yugi thanked the doctor and rushed to the elevator. Kaiba was about to follow the little teen when the doctor stopped him.

"Mr. Kaiba, I have something to tell you, though." The doctor said.

Kaiba turned to face the doctor; his face was a mixture of irritation and confusion.

"Spill it out, doctor." Kaiba retorted.

The doctor composed himself and ushered Kaiba to his office. The doctor showed some CT scans of Yami's head.

"This is the CT Scan of Mr. Mutou since we cannot determine the cause of his headache. Everything seems to be normal Sir, except for one." The doctor stopped to point at some parts of the brain that were normal.

"What's the exception doctor?" Kaiba asked with a slight irritation in his voice.

The doctor placed another X-Ray film on top of the table. He pointed at a specific place. Kaiba leaned to have a better view.

It was a small capsule, planted near the cerebellum.

"That small capsule, I believe is the cause of Mr. Mutou's intolerable headaches. Cerebellum is the one in-charge of the balance and coordination of the body. With the capsule in it, it has caused the cerebellum to malfunction. It seems that capsule is controlling Mr. Mutou thus causing him headaches. The capsule seems to have energy, when I checked on it; the scanner was reacting to the force that the capsule was eliciting. Furthermore, I wonder how long is this capsule inside him or how was it put inside his head with leaving a cut on his head. But there's something weird, Mr. Kaiba."

The doctor once again placed another film on top of the other. He then asked Mr. Kaiba to look at the capsule carefully. As Kaiba observed the capsule, his eyes grew bigger at the image etched at the capsule.

He looked at the doctor and back to the image. _It isn't true. It's not true._

Engraved in the capsule were the letters K and C. That is the logo of Kaiba Corporation. Seto Kaiba's company!

Kaiba stood up dumbfounded at what he discovered.

"Mr. Kaiba?" the doctor called him.

"Who else knows about this?" Kaiba asked in frustration.

"No one Sir, only you and me." The doctor answered politely.

"Very well then, I want you to keep those images until I find out who did this to Yami." Kaiba said, "And I want you to keep an eye on Yami and to treat him properly. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sir, I understand." The doctor said and nodded to show that he understood every word that Kaiba uttered.

Kaiba stormed out of the room, and went to his car. He went straight to Kaiba Corporation, determined to know who inserted that capsule to Yami.

-TBC-

* * *

A/N: Thank you very much for reading chapter 2! Please review, if you have time.. Thank you:D (bows down) 


	3. Chapter 03: The Small Capsule

**Title: Fading**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I own them, I would die a happy person.

Summary: After getting his memories back and his own body, Yami is experiencing intolerable headaches. Yugi asked Kaiba for help but can Kaiba really save Yami?

Rating: NC-17

A/N: This chapter is a bit scary, in my opinion. Anyway, thank you so much for those who reviewed the previous chapters! (bows down)

'…' are thoughts in this chapter only.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three: The Small Capsule**

"_The success rate is now fifty percent Sir." The man said to another man on the other line, "We are still updating its parts so that we can obtain the success rate of a hundred percent."_

_The man on the other line growled at the report, "Make sure that it will be 100 percent successful if you don't want your job taken away from you."_

"_Yes sire, I will." The man said on the phone before he realized that the line was already cut off._

_After putting down the phone back on its place, the man, who's on his early-thirties and with some line across his young face, walked toward a so-called special room. As he walked toward it, the man stepped on some electrical wire that caused him to land on the floor. The man growled at the pain he felt and stood up to open the door of that special room. _

_Inside the room were three long tables _(A/N: like the ones being used in the labs)_. In each table, certain things were on top of it. On one table are thousands of laboratory instruments with three burners. The second has so many micro chips of different sizes and color. Many of them though, looked like they were burned and some were ripped into smaller pieces._

_The man didn't bother to look at those objects and went straight to the third table, and tapped another man._

"_The boss wants **that** to be a hundred percent successful, no exceptions." _

_The other man nodded and went back to work. The other went back to the door. He placed a "DO NOT DISTURB, TOP PRIORITY" sign and slammed the door hard._

_He then wore his protective glasses and gloves and started to work._

_----_

"_We had tested the virus on rats, cats and dogs." A man who was wearing a white gown said, "And it was a success. Within twelve hours, all of the animals died, Sire."_

_The man on his late-thirties nodded and wore a sly smile. 'Great and with that I am two steps away from the total destruction of the world.'_

"_And how about the top priority project?" he asked as he turned to the man beside him. There was a mark of excitement in his golden eyes._

"_Dr. Shibata said that the success rate is 99.9 percent Sir, on rats and cats." He paused to gulp, "We still are not yet sure if the rate of success will also be the same with human beings."_

_The older man's eyebrow twitched at what he heard. "What the hell happened to 0.1 percent?" He roared in anger, "I thought I made it clear that the success rate must be exactly a hundred percent!"_

_The younger man's nerves jumped in surprise and fear. "Sire, we tried our best to fix the problem but it seems that…"_

"_Bring Shibata here! NOW!" the older man commanded._

_All the people rushed to look for Dr. Shibata. After a few seconds, the subject showed himself to his boss._

"_What is it that I can do for the great Mr. Gozaburo Kaiba?" Dr. Shibata said as he bowed so low to the roaring CEO._

"_Did you understand my instructions, Shibata?" Gozaburo snarled. "I want that product to be a hundred percent success."_

_Dr. Shibata looked at the raging CEO. "The product is a success, if you will not include the minor defect."_

"_What is…"_

_Dr. Shibata interrupted before Gozaburo could ask his question, "If you, however, will include the problem that would be terrible, Sire." He paused for a while and pulled two small capsules from his pocket. _

"_This Sir is that one you had asked me to make. I made sure that this device, when planted to a human brain, will be able to control its host. The only defect of this product is that it will not be activated unless it has not settled in the host's brain for at least two to three weeks."_

_Gozaburo smirked at the explanation given by Dr. Shibata. "You never cease to amaze me Shibata."_

_"Thank you, Sir. I am happy to be at your service." Dr. Shibata answered back with a low bow._

_Gozaburo examined the small capsule for a while; it has the famous KC logo of his company and the capsule is so small that even his chubby fingers can crush the item immediately. Dr. Shibata explained the functions of the capsule and how will it manipulate its host._

"_The capsule can be inserted to the host through the nasal or oral cavity. The capsule will then find its way to the brain and settled itself at the cerebellum." Dr. Shibata explained, "After the capsule has settled, the host will experience terrible and 'unbearable' headache." Dr. Shibata said emphasizing the last adjective. "After which, the host will eventually die then you can control him as long as you want."_

"_If resistance happens," Dr. Shibata continued, "The capsule will be sending waves to the brain to prevent for further intervention. Those waves will be the ones to destroy every single nerve brain and after doing that, the host is all yours, Sir."_

_Gozaburo listened to what Dr. Shibata explained. 'I wonder who will be the first victim. Will it be Seto or someone else?'_

"_Is this tested to human beings?" Gozaburo asked._

_Dr. Shibata shook his head in response. "No Sire, unfortunately I haven't. But I had tried it on chimpanzees. It was then believed that those animals were our closest relatives in the evolution of man."_

_Gozaburo once again wore his trademark sly smirk. Then he looked at the people around him and back to Dr. Shibata._

"_Want to try it?" Gozaburo asked his smirk not leaving his face._

"_Sire, who will be this lucky person?" Dr. Shibata asked and smiled back at the CEO._

_Gozaburo smiled didn't disappear. He raised his hand and pointed it to the person in front of him._

_Dr. Shibata stood there motionless unable to absorb what his boss, Mr. Gozaburo Kaiba meant._

_The young doctor was taken aback when the guards seized him._

"_Mr. Kaiba, you can't be doing this… I mean Sire; you won't be able to produce that kind of product."_

_Gozaburo walked slowly to Dr. Shibata. The young doctor tried to get away from the strong grip his comrades made._

"_You don't have to worry, Shibata, I only need two. And I promise that I will use them wisely." Gozaburo said as he moved closer to the struggling doctor._

-TBC-

* * *

A/N: I would like to apologize because the chapters are so short. Forgive me, but I will really, really try my best to make them longer. Thank you once again for reading and if you have time please review! Thank you. (bows down) 

- Aura Serene


	4. Chapter 04: Cause and Effect

**Title: Fading**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I own them, I would die a happy person.

Summary: After getting his memories back and his own body, Yami is experiencing intolerable headaches. Yugi asked Kaiba for help but can Kaiba really save Yami?

Rating: NC-17

A/N: I would really like to thank these people who reviewed the previous chapter/s: **Yami Val, dragonlady222, supernerd3333, BlackRoseTenshi, Kintarly, starlight2005, Aoi-sora**. Thank you! (bows down)

_Italicized words_ are dreams in this chapter, while '…' are thoughts.

I hope you will like this chapter as well.

* * *

**Chapter 04: Cause and Effect**

'I wonder why Kaiba didn't follow me_' _Yugi thought as he went outside the elevator. He stood outside the elevator for a minute, lost in his thoughts.

He was taken back to reality when the young boy heard the sound of the clock ticking. He looked at the watch and gave himself a note that it was already seven in the morning.

Yugi sighed and turned left to look for Room 404—Yami's room.

-----

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Kaiba shouted at the screen in front of him. He was already standing, his hands were against the table and his face showed the immeasurable anger he felt.

"Sir…" the man on the screen said in a nervous tone, "We have searched every single data on the database of Kaiba Corporation. Even in the top secret and top priority section, we have searched for any project that was done under your…" the man paused thnking of the appropriate word to use, "I mean Sir, Mr. Gozaburo Kaiba's reign."

Kaiba's eyebrow twitched. "Then search the entire database again and again and again and again. I don't want to see your face without positive results…"

The man on the screen gulped at what he heard, "Yes Sir, I will." And he bowed low as Kaiba pushed a button to end the video call.

He sat back on his chair, his elbows on his desk and his hands were locked at his hair. Kaiba's mind was full of thoughts, ideas and even unwanted memories of the past.

'Who, why and when did that happen? Why was Yami the victim? What did Gozaburo do to him? Worse, what did Yami do to Gozaburo that resulted to this?'

Even his life after Gozaburo adopted them, he remembered them clearly. The tortures he received every night, the wounds he would get just to kill the old man and the evil laughter the old man makes whenever Seto failed to murder Gozaburo.

He remembered them all of the sudden, even if he didn't want to.

He tightened his grip onto his hair. The roots of his hair were screaming in pain as their owner tried to pull them out. But before that happen, Kaiba released them as he screamed in anger and frustration.

A woman, in her mid-twenties was trimming her nails outside Kaiba's office. When she heard Kaiba's scream, she jumped on her chair in horror that made her hands tremble which resulted to a bad cut on her index finger.

Since it was the first time she heard her boss, Mr. Seto Kaiba screamed in his office, she became worried that something bad might happen to the CEO. But then, if she was to disturb the CEO, that would cost her job.

But she decided the first option, since she can't help but worry for the man. She stood up and walked toward the door. As she was about to hold the knob, it turned suddenly and when the door was opened, Kaiba walked past her without a word.

"Mr. Kaiba…" she was hesitant, "Where are you going, Sir?"

Kaiba glared at her for a moment that made the woman took a few steps backward. Kaiba turned away from her.

"I'll be on a vacation." He said, "Make sure that all the meetings are cancelled except for report that Audric has to do."

And with that he dashed off from Kaiba Corp to his car and went home.

-----

Kaiba lied down on his bed as another scene of Gozaburo torturing him flashed in his mind. "Why do they keep on coming back?" he said to the thin air as he shifted his body to erase the nasty memory.

Kaiba closed his eyes for a while, as he was about to fall to sleep, another memory of Gozaburo appeared on his head.

_Kaiba was dueling against Gozaburo's Exodia Necross at Noa's virtual rituality world. Gozaburo's monster, Exodia Necross had just smashed Kaiba's Magic Lamp which was in defense position and Exodia Necross' attack rose to 5800. It was Kaiba's turn and he drew his Blue-Eyes White Dragon._

_Kaiba smirked as he saw his Blue-Eyes and told Gozaburo that he's not going to win. Kaiba activated Monster Reborn to revive Ancient Lamp that allowed him to special summon La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp. After which, his Blue-Eyes White Dragon smashed Exodia Necros and once again Gozaburo lost. Yugi arrived and called out to Kaiba to jump. Kaiba nodded and leaped into the elevator._

Kaiba's eyes opened wide as the memory flashed. He placed a hand over his forehead to wipe the sweat that had been around him. He was panting really hard.

Kaiba now knew what happened to Yami. On how, Gozaburo managed to place the small capsule inside Yami's head. He closed his eyes at the bitter truth that he discovered.

He rose from his bed, his vision was swaying but even so, he walked outside his room to the stairs. He held the wall for support. When he felt that the wall was of no use, he banged his head towards the heavy cement.

Kaiba went outside of the house and drove his car to the hospital.

-TBC-

* * *

A/N: What happened to Yami now? I'm really, really sorry if the plot is sooooooooooooo slow that it's becoming boring, but still I hope you liked it.

Credits to: Yu-Gi-Oh! Episode Guide for the summary of episode 121.

Thank you for spending some of your precious time reading my story. Please review… Thank you so much… (bows down)

Uhm, can I ask a favor? Could you please choose between A, B or C. Just choose, base on what your instincts tell you. I promise that it won't be taken against you; I just want to know something. That's all… Anyway, thank you once again.

-Aura Serene


	5. Chapter 05: Signs and Symptoms

**Title: Fading**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I own them, I would die a happy person.

Summary: After getting his memories back and his own body, Yami is experiencing intolerable headaches. Yugi asked Kaiba for help but can Kaiba really save Yami?

Rating: NC-17

A/N: I would really like to thank these people who reviewed the previous chapter/s. Thank you! (bows down)

Credits to s**tarlight2005 **for the ideas on this chapter, and to **Aruki-sama** for unconsciously correcting my grammar.

Kaiba knew what happened to Yami, but he wasn't sure about it. Please don't be confused because I got confused at that part. Thank you. :D

_Italicized words _are thoughts and flashbacks in this chapter

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 05: Signs and Symptoms**

-----

**Signs are body manifestations that serve to indicate the presence of malfunction or disease.**

-----

(Dream)

He knew he was inside a small container. Why? For one he couldn't move. Two, anyone who would see him would think that he looks like a chick inside a shell that's waiting for the right time to hatch. But that didn't matter to him, as of now. The real question that's bugging him right now is: why is he inside a small container?

Yami looked around him to find some answers, but then, there was none.

Why was he inside a container, he didn't know. He remembered that he was at the shop, his headache attacking him once again, that he tried to mentally rip his head into two.

He also remembered that he asked Yugi to come at the shop to help him. _Where is Yugi? He must be somewhere._ Yami sighed once again.

He then heard something move. The wind was getting colder and colder, but why? He is inside a container and he cannot feel nor see any whole that would give him air. He tried to look at his surroundings one more time, and then he heard something move.

He moved his hands to help him at his search. _What was that? Is he not alone? So it means that someone was also here inside this container and stuck like him in that place?_

His right hand felt something smooth. Without having second thoughts, he grabbed the smooth object in order for him to see it.

Yes, there was no light and therefore he cannot see the object that he had just grabbed. Unfortunately, Yami doesn't need the light to see the object he was holding. Why was that? First, because the object was moving and second, it was making sounds.

It took, however, a few seconds before Yami's brain processed the information. He gasped as the object continued to make those weird sounds and his barrier was slowly vanishing as the object coiled its body around his arm.

Yami's mind had sent the processed message: _the one you're holding now is a snake, and mind you, it's a deadly snake._

Yami's eyes widened in shock at what his mind said. The snake coiled itself tighter to his arm. Yami struggled to remove him from his arm but the snake had already bit him and inserted a large amount of venom into his veins.

Yami's breaths are now fast, and unstable. He felt his heart beats twice or thrice than normal and his muscles loosened that he lost his balance.

Yami landed on the floor of the container. He imagined the venom as it passes through his veins and organs. He felt that as the venom spreads, his veins, organs, cells and his own body deteriorate and the only thing that will remain are his bones. His bones that will one day be sold to tomb raiders.

Yami stayed at his current position and closed his eyes. He's going to die now. No one will save him. No one knew he was in a container. He just felt it.

Before oblivion overwhelmed Yami, he felt something cold on his forehead but he was too weak to even touch it.

He lied there, inside the container, and waited patiently for his death to arrive.

(End of Dream)

-----

**Symptoms are signs or indications of disorder or disease, especially when experienced by an individual as a change from normal function, sensation, or appearance.**

-----

Yami opened his eyes abruptly and rose from bed panting. _That has to be a dream; a dream that will not come true._ He inhaled and exhaled and did the process for a while. When his breathing became normal, he observed his surroundings. He saw a TV near the window, a clock that told him that it was already 6:00 pm, a vase full of flowers and some medicines at a table beside him. He turned to look at the other side and saw Kaiba sleeping soundly on a chair beside him.

Yami smiled at the figure in front of him and stared at the figure for a while. And as if his hands, have a mind of its own, reached to touch Kaiba's face. Yami knew that he shouldn't do it because Kaiba for him is a god. He is a sacred individual that even a mouse is not will die if it gets contact with the CEO. His fingers were inches away from the brunette's face. He closed his eyes for him not to see the consequences of his action.

Suddenly, he felt two arms wrap around his waist. Yami abruptly opened his eyes. Kaiba was awake and the CEO pulled him to an embrace. Yami felt something wet on his neck.

"Yami…" Kaiba's voice was soft

"Kaiba, what happened?" Yami asked, "Why are you crying?"

No response.

"Kaiba, what's wrong?" Yami asked with a worried tone in his voice.

Kaiba broke the embrace and looked at Yami, "I thought I'm going to loose you."

Yami smiled, "I'm sorry Seto. Is that the reason why I'm here?"

Kaiba frowned, "You don't remember?"

Yami nodded and Kaiba narrated the story when Yugi found Yami in his room, unconscious and Yugi called him in the middle of the night. Yami gasped when the story was finished. The two remained silent afterwards.

"Yami..." Kaiba decided to break the silence.

"Gozaburo did this… He planted something inside my head." Yami confessed, "I don't know its purpose, but it seems that I'm forgetting so many things."

"Look what happened," Yami continued, "You said that I was totally covered with blood but that's not what I remember. It's different."

"So, tell me…" Kaiba said, "How did you get that thing inside you?" He was talking about the capsule but he didn't use the term so as not to frighten the former Pharaoh.

Yami was stunned at Kaiba's question. "What are you talking about, Seto? You were there, in the elevator at the VR world."

Kaiba was shocked at the smaller man's response but instead of answering Yami, Kaiba pulled the smaller man to an embrace. Yami buried his head against Kaiba's chest as tears started to escape the ex-Pharaoh's eyes. Kaiba felt his shirt was wet and tightened the embrace. Kaiba closed his eyes as he comforted Yami.

Kaiba suddenly froze as another memory of Gozaburo entered his mind.

_After Kaiba leaped into the elevator, the two duelists calmed down and waited for the elevator to reach the top of the building. The elevator stopped but the doors didn't open and that made the two worry._

"_Noa, what happened?" Yami Yugi called out. No response._

"_Noa!" Kaiba yelled. _

_Once again, no response. Yami Yugi went closer to Kaiba. The smaller man looked like a child who would hold to his/her mommy whenever he/she is scared._

"_We will be fine, I promise." Kaiba whispered and wrapped his arms around Yami Yugi._

_A series of binary numbers suddenly appeared at the other side of the elevator. Kaiba and Yami Yugi hoped that it will be Noa and would tell them about the situation. They waited patiently until the figure completes its formation._

_The two froze when the figure was complete; and to their surprise, it wasn't Noa. It was Gozaburo._

_Kaiba tightened his grip around Yami Yugi's waist. Gozaburo laughed and grabbed Yami Yugi by his belt and the old man's eyes were full of lust towards the spiky-haired teen. Kaiba struggled to get away from his paralyzed state but failed._

"_Don't stuggle, Seto." Gozaburo teased, "I won't harm your **lover**."_

_Kaiba didn't give up; he tried his best to get away from whatever it is that caused him not to move. While he was doing it, Gozaburo took out a remote control-like thing and pressed some buttons. After pressing, he placed it on Yami Yugi's forehead, and then the light Yugi emerge from Yami Yugi's his side._

_The light Yugi, froze as he saw his dark half on Gozaburo's arms._

"_Seto!" Yami Yugi called out as Gozaburo nibbled the younger man's neck. Kaiba and Yugi froze as the scenario. He moved to Yami's collarbone placing alternate kisses and bites. Yami gasped at every kiss and bite Gozaburo makes and struggles to get away from the old man._

_Gozaburo warned Yami Yugi, "Follow me, if you don't want Seto and the little boy dead."_

_The two teens watched as their friend was being assaulted by the evilest man in the world. Gozaburo started to unzip Yami's pants and ripped his shirt. _

"_YUGI! DON'T LOOK!" Kaiba called out. The light Yugi immediately closed his eyes. _

"_Don't open your eyes until I tell you." Yugi nodded and didn't open his eyes. He heard the alternate screams of Yami, Gozaburo's moans and Kaiba's constant reminder._

_Yami fell to the ground, half-conscious. Gozaburo grabbed Yami's hair and capture the younger man's lips to his._

Kaiba placed his palm on his head as he tried to absorb everything.

"Yami…" Kaiba whispered. The smaller man shifted his body in response.

Kaiba placed Yami back to bed. He noticed that Yami's eyes were open. _You're sleeping with your eyes open?_ Kaiba thought. He looked at Yami's eyes, though. He wanted to stare at those crimson eyes that make him drown whenever he sees them.

Instead of crimson eyes, Kaiba saw those familiar golden eyes: the eyes of a deadly snake.

-TBC-

* * *

A/N: 

Aura: Gozaburo, you're really a wicked man! I hate you for doing that to Yami! (sobs)

Thanks to Free Dictionary for the definition of the words sign and symptom.

I wouldn't be able to update the story for a week. I have some business to attend at my school, since classes will start on June 13. But then, I will finish this story before the classes start.

Anyway, please choose between A, B, C. You will definitely know the reason why I want you to choose. Promise!

Please review. Thank you so much! (bows down)

-Aura Serene


	6. Chapter 06: Last Moments

**Title: Fading**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I own them, I would die a happy person.

Summary: After getting his memories back and his own body, Yami is experiencing intolerable headaches. Yugi asked Kaiba for help but can Kaiba really save Yami?

Rating: NC-17

_A/N: I would really like to thank those people who reviewed the previous chapter/s. Thank you! (bows down)_

_Thank you to starlight2005 and Aruki-sama for patiently answering my questions and for the ideas of this chapter._

_I apologize for the typographical errors on the previous chapters: sorry… sorry… sorry… sorry… _

_Italicized words_ are thoughts.

* * *

**Chapter 06: Last Moments**

Instead of crimson eyes, Kaiba saw those familiar golden eyes: the eyes of a deadly snake.

Kaiba shivered and rubbed his eyes. He was certain that Yami's eyes are crimson and not gold. He rubbed his eyes again.

When he opened his eyes, he saw the color of that he wanted to see: those crimson orbs that make him drown in oblivion, desire and lust. Kaiba sighed in relief.

"Isn't it weird?" Kaiba looked at the man on bed, "I'm sleeping with my eyes, open." Yami looked at the brunette.

"Knowing you, I don't think it's weird." Kaiba retorted and the two laughed.

As they laugh, Yami's eye color once again changed from red to gold back to red (and the cycle repeats) but Kaiba wasn't able to notice it.

The two fell silent afterwards. Kaiba wanted to ask about Yami's eye color. He knew that he wasn't daydreaming (and he strongly believes that he wasn't) when he saw them. He looked at Yami, who was once again staring at the ceiling. Kaiba stared at his crimson eyes to check if those golden eyes would come back. It didn't come back, so he decided not to ask about it.

The silence continued to overwhelm as Yami rose from bed and turned to face the CEO. Crimson eyes met the gaze of cerulean eyes.

"Seto..." Yami whispered, "I love you…"

Kaiba smiled, "I love you too, Yami." And pulled Yami toward him and captured Yami's lips in a kiss. They broke apart for their lungs were screaming for air.

Silence once again overwhelmed them as they remained in that position.

"I love you, Yami." Kaiba said out of nowhere, "Even if the whole world is destroyed and I won't see tomorrow, I will always love you. And for as long as I am alive and you're here with me, I would the happiest person alive."

Yami chuckled softly in response to Kaiba's statement. "Thank you, Seto."

Kaiba was mesmerized by the smaller man's form: Yami was so beautiful. Like a fallen angel without wings. He was an angel who fell down from heaven just to save him. Yami was a fallen angel because he had tainted Yami's holiness with his sinful body.

Kaiba leaned forward and kissed Yami on the lips. Yami deepened the kiss and opened his eyes.

The crimson orbs vanished and was replaced with golden ones.

A sly smile formed across Yami's face as he grabbed Kaiba's shirt and ferociously kissed the CEO. Without even breaking the kiss, Yami pushed Kaiba off the chair and pinned him on the floor.

Yami soon broke the kiss and gazed at the man underneath him with his lustful golden eyes. Kaiba stared at him as well, but confusion was very visible in his deep blue eyes. He once again saw those golden orbs and this time, even if he rubbed his eyes for many times, those golden orbs were still there.

"Yami…" Kaiba voice was soft

"Long time no see, Seto." Yami hissed and the smile widened when he saw Kaiba's shocked expression.

"Gozaburo?"

-TBC-

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry if I wasn't able to update soon, school really kept me busy and my body commanded me to sleep during the weekend. Anyway, thank you for reading this chapter. Please drop a word or two. Thank you! (bows down) 


	7. Chapter 07: Gozaburo Kaiba

**Title: Fading**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I own them, I would die a happy person.

Summary: After getting his memories back and his own body, Yami is experiencing intolerable headaches. Yugi asked Kaiba for help but can Kaiba really save Yami?

Rating: NC-17

A/N: I would really like to thank those people who reviewed the previous chapter/s. Thank you! (bows down)

Thank you to starlight2005 and Aruki-sama for the ideas on this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 07: Gozaburo Kaiba**

-----

_Diamonds will be cut by other stones. Gold will be dullest metal in the world. Political leaders, businessmen and common people are going to die. Everything will change; but these feelings will not change. The feelings of hatred, anger, vengeance and pain will remain with me forever._

-----

I can feel it. The time has come for me to conquer the whole world once again. The time has come to wipe out the existence of mankind, and when that happens, I will be the leader of the new generation of human beings.

The time has come for me to take control of this body. The time has come for me to wake from this eternal slumber. Now, that this body was weakened because of the capsule, I can easily control his mind. Thank you Shibata, you indeed made my plan very successful. And for you, I will execute this plan and succeed on getting Kaiba Corporation from Seto and once again, I will go forth to my plan of killing if not the whole world, the entire galaxy and even the other galaxies that exist in this vast universe. All kinds of creatures will know my name and they will fear me and serve me. I will be the greatest creature alive, and even you Seto, will bow down to me.

Now that I'm inside your lover's body, you may wonder, how I got inside. Yeah, right. You're still the same, Seto Kaiba. Proud but innocent. Seto, you really need to change that attitude of yours, you really have to. But then, if you change that, you will know all my movements and my plans. And that would destroy everything I've set up, so I'm still thankful, even though you're like that, you will always be the Seto Kaiba I knew: Proud but innocent and ignorant.

Ignorant, I say. Yep, you're a very ignorant person. You haven't discovered everything. How I got inside Yami and how he felt that intense pain at the VR world. And knowing you, you would do everything you can to unlock the code. And you know that if you want information that would cost so much.

Well, for you, I will be kind enough to tell you everything that happened, and believe me this is free of charge.

Seto, my stepson, everything you've done up until now, was a waste of time. Why is that? Because I planned everything from the start. I knew that after adopting you, I would be able to use your body to revive my son, Noa. But later then, I chose to revive myself instead of Noa.

To tell you the truth, I had three plans. One would push thru if the previous one fails. And as you can see, the first two failed. The first one was the game that I lost to you which resulted to my suicide and the second one was when (and I expected it though) Noa's fickle mind fell for your love to your brother and to your lover's friendship with those morons.

I knew that you love that small boy from the beginning. I saw how you became obsessive with the man. You wanted to be so close to him, my little boy. And those blue eyes that you have told me that.

You know what; the most foolish thing you've done to yourself was this: You knew how to suppress all your feelings and yet your eyes weren't trained. They were still the same, and as the years passed, you're eyes are still honest.

Well, as you unconsciously fell in love with the small guy, which I later found out to be Yugi Mutou; I thought that if he will be a part of my plan I would be able to get your attention and eventually kill you and get Kaiba Corp from you.

Later then, I found out that Yugi Mutou wasn't the one, but the spirit inside him. A great pharaoh of Egypt who had lived 3,000 years ago and when he was released from the millennium puzzle; his memories were wiped out. I knew you helped him in anyway you can, without letting his friends and even Mokuba know about your feelings for the ex-Pharaoh.

And in order to execute my third plan I talked to Isis Ishtar who lived in Egypt at that time. I told her, no, commanded her to give the former Pharaoh of Egypt a body of his own through the ancient spells that she still possesses. She knew that I would use that to kill you and the Pharaoh, but I threatened her that if she wouldn't do it, her brother Malik and Rishid would die.

And of course, she saw it too, with the help of the Millenium Tauk that I was dead serious about it.

And that's how it happened, after the ceremonial battle; Isis gave the ex-Pharaoh a body of his own. How she did it? You were there, right? Watching the ceremonial battle until the ex-Pharaoh lost to Yugi Mutou.

Now, with the VR world. I knew that Noa would be persuaded by your disgusting brotherhood and friendship that's why I had to plan that when you leave the VR world, I would still be by your side. And that happened when you were still at the elevator trying to escape from me.

I saw you two there. You hands were on his waist and you looked like a mother protecting her children. I laughed inwardly and grabbed your lover from you. Of course, I used a device so you couldn't move an inch. That thing, my stepson, is a VRE of Virtual Reality Expansion. It has so many functions, one of which was shown to you.

Your lover was hotter that I expected and mind you, you will have a great time with him. I knew you had discovered the capsule but you never knew how it got inside.

If you can still remember, my stepson, I placed VRE device on your lover's forehead. I placed that on him so that we would have a good time together and that you will know what to do, when he's all yours. Ha-ha… And when he was exhausted from the activity, I placed my lips on his and inserted the capsule.

That capsule has the ability to travel from your nasal or oral cavity towards the brain. With the help of the nerve impulses, the capsule was guided and landed safely at its destination, which was the cerebellum.

But your lover resisted that I have to use force in order to make him follow my instructions. I once again placed the VRE on his head and pushed some buttons on it. Then I started to assault him and it turned out that he felt the pain, and he was crying. I just like his features at that time. He was so naïve but strong. He was also persistent but weak.

Anyway, Seto my stepson, the capsule was my third plan, and I believe that it was very successful. I had taken fully control on your lover's mind and body. and therefore, I wouldn't need you. And using him, I would kill you and reclaim my title as the Chief Executive Officer of Kaiba Corporation.

I know you will not do anything to harm him, just like now. I'm saying all of these and you are just lying on the floor with your eyes wide as saucers. I know you couldn't move an inch because of all the things I've said. Seriously, Seto, since when did you become so vulnerable? Was it because of this man? Was it when the former Pharaoh of Egypt returned your feelings when you confessed them to him?

"I don't care whatever you do to Kaiba Corp now, leave Yami's body at once!" you said, but your voice wasn't convincing.

"I can't leave him, Seto." I said to you, "You know that, a parasite needs to have a host in order to survive."

And with that, you screamed his name repeatedly until your voice was almost gone just to get your lover back in this world.

And I just shook my head in response.

You didn't stop however.

Nonetheless, you still have no power against me.

"Seto," I called, "No matter what you do, your lover won't come back."

And then, I saw it once again, your deep blue eyes were full of tears. What were those tears? Were they for hatred? Vengeance? What Seto, answer that question?

You didn't answer it, and that made me angry. Seto, what are you trying to prove? That there will be a miracle and your lover would come back here. I don't think so, Seto.

I don't think so.

Why?

Because he's mine.

-TBC-

* * *

Virtual Reality Expansion –this is a creation of my unstoppable mind, just to give it a name and in order for me to explain it well. 

I hope I was able to answer all your questions, as of now. And as for A, B, and C. You will know, on the next chapter. :D

Thank you so much and please drop a word or two. (Bows down)

-Aura Serene


	8. Chapter 08: Fading

**Title: Fading**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I own them, I would die a happy person.

Summary: After getting his memories back and his own body, Yami is experiencing intolerable headaches. Yugi asked Kaiba for help but can Kaiba really save Yami?

Rating: NC-17

A/N: _My Dear Friend, hello there and how are you doing?_

_In the past days, weeks, or even months you had walked into a path that I've laid for you. Although there were times that you wanted to scold me and tell me that this wasn't supposed to happen… this should've happened and other rants that you weren't able to express because I asked you to be gentle with this fic._

_I wanted to thank you for you willingly accepted this path even though there were some objections._

_Especially these people who spent their time to read and review my story: **Yami Val, starlight2005, dragonlady222, supernerd3333, Aoi-sora, Kintarly, BlackRoseTenshi, Rosenkruez, Yura Dark Angel of Death, neko edo-chan miauuu, Pharaohyamifan, -skittles-and-twix- **and** CuteBeyblader.**_

_Thank you also to **startlight2005** and **Aruki-sama** for correcting my grammar, sentence construction, for the ideas for the last chapter, and for patiently answering all my stupid (senseless, preposterous and the list goes on...) questions._

_And with that, I believe that its time to show how I am very much thankful for the act you did._

_If you still remember, my dear friend, I asked you to choose between A, B and C. Those letters represents the final chapter of the story, **Fading**. A and B will go together, and C is another way to end the story._

_You can still change your choice if you like to, and with that; I leave the decision to you: on how your instincts would want to end the story._

_I have to warn you though, that whatever path you chose, it may or may not contain the following: character death/s, abuse/rape (just like in other chapters), vulgar words and other things that might or might not offend you._

_I'm sorry in advance, if I had disappointed you. _

* * *

You are in this chapter because you chose A/B. I hope you will like this one. Thank you! (bows down) 

This will be the final chapter.

**

* * *

Chapter 08: Fading**

-----

**To every life there's always an end; and I believe that end has finally come to me. I may be physically alive, but my soul has started to wander in the depths of darkness.**

-----

Seto Kaiba leaned against the wall with a tired look on his face. His breathing was uneven that resulted him to gasp for air once in a while. He took out a box and placed a cigarette between his lips. He lit it up and inhaled a great amount of smoke, letting it travel through his trachea, towards his lungs to his alveoli and vice versa as he exhaled it slowly.

Yami was lying on the ground unconscious, his head on Kaiba's lap. Kaiba removed the blond bangs away from Yami's face in order to have a better view.

Yami's face was peaceful. He was smiling, as if he was having a good dream. But to Kaiba, his smile was the saddest smile he has ever seen.

By this time, he had finished one stick.

Kaiba once again placed another stick between his lips. As he repeated the process, he shifted his body to a more comfortable seat. Yami still was lying on his lap and he closed his eyes afterwards.

-Flashback-

_Kaiba yelled at Yami to come back. Yami, who was being controlled by Gozaburo through the capsule, smiled as he saw Kaiba's reaction. Gozaburo slapped Kaiba's face a number of times._

"_He will never come back," Gozaburo firmly said, "I've taken control of him, both mind and body."_

"_But never his soul." Kaiba answered back_

_Gozaburo's eyebrow twitched at what Kaiba said; and with that he once again kissed the brunette ferociously that made the CEO gasp in pain. Gozaburo didn't stop though; he continued his alternate kisses and bites towards Kaiba's navel. Gozaburo removed Kaiba's pants and started sucking the latter's length._

_Kaiba gasped in horror as Gozaburo teasingly sucked his length. Kaiba restrained himself from anything that would make Gozaburo shout for pleasure but then, he wasn't able to control his body. He arched back as he lost his control over his body and Gozaburo gladly accepted victory._

"_Kill me now..." Kaiba whispered as he lied on the ground._

"_I was thinking about that now, Seto." Gozaburo said as he stood up and randomly selected to where he would go._

_He decided that the cabinet near the bed would give him whatever he wanted. _

_He opened one of the drawers to look for something. He was certain that they placed that thing inside the drawer because his instincts told him so._

_He threw all the unnecessary things inside the drawer so as to lessen the burden for searching that thing. After a few seconds, he saw what he wanted: a small rusted knife. He pulled it out, and observed its features. It's rusted but the blade's pretty sharp. Sharp enough to create a whole on the foam._

_Gozaburo walked back to Kaiba who lied lifeless on the ground. He kneeled down and pulled the brunette through his hair to make their faces of equal level._

"_Your wish is granted, my dear stepson." Gozaburo hissed and positioned his hand with the knife to the air, ready to strike anytime._

_Kaiba closed his eyes. This will be the end. He waited patiently for the knife to sink in his body. That very knife will soon pass his skin and tear his muscle fibers thus releasing tons of blood. As for the rust, it will infect his nervous system, that will cease all the activities of his brain and even his heart; and with that he will die._

_But the knife didn't come. He waited again, but it never came._

_He slowly opened his eyes to see what had happened to Gozaburo._

_And he saw those crimson orbs once again. _

"_Yami!" Kaiba cried and hugged the smaller man._

_Yami was panting hard and his body was trembling. He looked from his hands to Kaiba and back to his hands. His whole body was full of sweat that Kaiba wipe them away by using his hands. Yami stared at Kaiba for a while, his eyes were full of words that the ex-Pharaoh can't even express. The knife was just beside Yami's leg._

"_Seto…" Yami whispered to his ear, "I have a request."_

_Kaiba stiffened at what Yami whispered._

"_No! Yami I can't do that!" Kaiba protested, "I can't… I can't kill you!"_

"_We don't have any choice, Seto!" Yami answered back, "He's still inside and trying his best to control me once again._

"_Seto…" Yami whispered to his ear, "I love you so much… please release me from this pain. It hurts you know."_

"_And did you…" Kaiba didn't finish his statement. _

_Yami eye color is changing once again. Yami pleaded to Kaiba once again but the CEO's answer was firm: "I will not kill you Yami!"_

"_You have to Seto," Yami said, "Or else…"_

"_Or else, I will kill you, Seto!" Gozaburo has taken control of Yami's body once again._

_Gozaburo grabbed the knife and attacked Kaiba. Kaiba dodged it, Gozaburo, however attacked once again, causing Kaiba to have a small cut on his waist._

_Gozaburo continued his attacks until Kaiba felt the wall against him. Gozaburo stepped forward with a sly smile on his face and aimed Kaiba's chest._

_Kaiba's reflexes commanded him to stand firm and captured Yami's wrist in a firm grip. He didn't release the smaller man's wrist not until Yami lost contact with the knife._

_Afterwards, Kaiba pushed Yami away from him, making him land near the bed._

_Kaiba picked the rusted knife and walked very slowly to where Yami is while his thoughts raced in his mind. _

_With his final step, he tightened the grip onto the knife in his hands and lifted his arms and stabbed Yami on the chest._

_Blood spilled over Kaiba's face as Gozaburo screamed to death for he failed once again. And just like a psychopath killer, Kaiba pushed the knife more as if he wanted to see the other end at Yami's back._

_Gozaburo screamed for the last time and Yami's body landed on the floor._

_Kaiba stepped back. He stared at his blood-stained hands in disbelief. If this is a nightmare, he prayed for him to wake up now!_

_But no matter what he did, Yami still lied on the floor, soaked in blood, unconscious. Kaiba felt his eyes were wet and wipe them out with his hands._

-End of Flashback-

Kaiba remained in his position as he had consumed seven cigarette sticks. He lit another stick.

"Yami…" Kaiba whispered and he got no response.

Kaiba let out a big sigh and remained silent. Some of the blood on his face, hands had been wiped out, except of course, the floor.

Kaiba stared at the smoke as it ascends to the ceiling. He placed it between his lips, inhaled a great amount of smoke and exhaled it very, very, slowly.

"Yami…" Kaiba said in a low voice, "Will you wait for me?" He caressed Yami's cold cheek with the back of his palm. "I need to fulfill my promise to Mokuba. So I won't be able to join you for a few months or even years."

Kaiba didn't expect Yami to respond.

"I'll go wherever you are now, whether its heaven or hell. Or you're just wandering around." Kaiba squeezed the cigarette against the floor.

"I promise…"

**-THE END-**

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much:D (bows down) 


	9. Chapter 08: Alternative Ending

**Title: Fading**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I own them, I would die a happy person.

Summary: After getting his memories back and his own body, Yami is experiencing intolerable headaches. Yugi asked Kaiba for help but can Kaiba really save Yami?

Rating: NC-17

A/N: _My Dear Friend, hello there and how are you doing?_

_In the past days, weeks, or even months you had walked into a path that I've laid for you. Although there were times that you wanted to scold me and tell me that this wasn't supposed to happen… this should've happened and other rants that you weren't able to express because I asked you to be gentle with this fic._

_I wanted to thank you for you willingly accepted this path even though there were some objections._

_Especially these people who spent their time to read and review my story: **Yami Val, starlight2005, dragonlady222, supernerd3333, Aoi-sora, Kintarly, BlackRoseTenshi, Rosenkruez, Yura Dark Angel of Death, neko edo-chan miauuu, Pharaohyamifan, -skittles-and-twix- **and** CuteBeyblader.**_

_Thank you also to **startlight2005** and **Aruki-sama** for correcting my grammar, sentence construction, for the ideas for the last chapter, and for patiently answering all my stupid (senseless, preposterous and the list goes on...) questions._

_And with that, I believe that its time to show how I am very much thankful for the act you did._

_If you still remember, my dear friend, I asked you to choose between A, B and C. Those letters represents the final chapter of the story, **Fading**. A and B will go together, and C is another way to end the story._

_You can still change your choice if you like to, and with that; I leave the decision to you: on how your instincts would want to end the story._

_I have to warn you though, that whatever path you chose, it may or may not contain the following: character death/s, abuse/rape (just like in other chapters), vulgar words and other things that might or might not offend you._

_I'm sorry in advance, if I had disappointed you. _

* * *

You are in this chapter because you chose C. I hope you will like this one. Thank you! (bows down) 

This will be the final chapter.

**

* * *

Chapter 08: Refrain of Memory**

_Even though I'm the closest person to Yami aside for Kaiba-kun, the event that took place at Room 404 of Domino Hospital remains a total mystery._

_Yes, a total mystery but for me, it really wasn't because I was sure of one thing: Kaiba-kun and Yami really loved each other._

Yugi looked at the two tomb stones. Engraved in them were the names Yami Kaiba and Seto Kaiba.

"Yami and Kaiba-kun, everything's fine." Yugi said to the stones, "So you don't have to worry about us. Mokuba and I are together now, just like what you said, and what we had decided. Kaiba Corp is still number one. We don't want to waste all that you've worked for, Kaiba-kun and that's why you really don't have to worry. But then…" he stopped to wipe the tears streaming down from his eyes, "We miss you so much."

-----

-Flashback-

_The police still haven't figured out what happened because there were no evidences. They first thought that it was homicide but they didn't find any stab or gunshot on the bodies. They planned to have them undergo a series of tests that will eventually destroy their bodies, but Mokuba and I disagreed and asked them to just close the case. It's not like we don't want the case solved, of course we want to know the truth, but then, we don't want their bodies to be destroyed._

_To avoid further intrusion, Mokuba immediately announced, five days after Kaiba-kun and Yami's burial, that he will continue what his brother had started and ever since Mokuba took over Kaiba Corporation, he had always asked for my advice when it comes to business. He even hired me to become one of his personal advisers. We would always, talk about a lot of things, except of course, about Yami and Kaiba-kun. I believed and I can see it in his eyes that accepting Kaiba-kun's death would take a long time._

_Speaking of which, I never thought if I had accepted Yami's death. And that thought caused me to fall into dark oblivion._

_I remembered that day; the nurse called through my cell phone and said that Yami was awake. I was so happy at that time that I even jumped over the window just to escape from the nagging old landlady. I immediately went to the shop to inform Grandfather about the great news. I called Anzu, Jou and Tristan and lastly, Mokuba. Mokuba said that he will go to the hospital as soon as the arrangements for Kaiba-kun's 21st surprised birthday party were finished._

_Before I went to the hospital, I stopped to buy some groceries. I bought some apples, oranges, bread and all sort of food that I know Yami would enjoy eating._

_I arrived at the hospital gates, fifteen minutes after shopping._

_On my way out from the elevator, I saw that the nurses were in chaos. It might be a patient whose life was 50:50. I walked toward Yami's room but a nurse blocked my way._

"_I don't think you want to see this, sir" the nurse said, "You'll regret it." She added._

"_What do you mean by that?" I asked._

_The nurse didn't answer, she ushered me to a room and told me to stay there and not to go out unless she tells me to._

_I refused, though. That was the first time I did it, even though it was bad and the gods would punish me for doing that act, I still refused. Yami was there and he might be in danger._

_I got away from her tight grip and ran toward Yami's room._

_My legs betrayed me for I lost my balance at what was in front of me._

_Kaiba-kun was leaning against the wall, his arms were wrapped around Yami's waist and as for Yami; his head was resting against Kaiba-kun's right shoulder, hands on Kaiba-kun's waist. Both of them were half naked and their eyes closed. I walked as quiet as possible to have a better view of the scene. _

"_Yami…" I whispered, "Kaiba-kun…"_

_I received no response and movement from the two._

_I moved closer but a grip on my wrist stopped me from doing so. I turned to see who that person is and turned out to be the nurse._

"_Sir, I'm sorry." she said with a sad tone on her voice._

"_Sorry? What do you mean by that? They aren't dead, right?" I asked._

_She answered me with a shook of her head. My eyes went as big as plates with her response. I turned to face the two once again. They weren't moving and breathing. No, they must be breathing._

_I even borrowed the stethoscope from the nurse to make sure that they're still alive. I placed it first on Kaiba-kun's chest. I can't hear anything. My eyes were forming tears, this isn't happening. I placed the stethoscope this time on Yami's chest. No heartbeat. The tears are now flowing down from my eyes._

_It can't be. They're not dead._

_I turned to face the nurse and demanded her answers to my questions. She looked straight to me; her eyes were also full of sadness and regret. _

"_Sir, we don't know what happened, really." She explained, "We found them like this when we were on a routine check. I'm sorry."_

"_You didn't even hear their screams?" I asked them assuming that Kaiba-kun asked for assistance._

"_No, Sir, it's not like that." The nurse answered, "Dr. Shibata called us because he was having some difficulty with on of the patients. The patient was dying and his relatives were out of control. That is why all of us went there to help Dr. Shibata and to comfort the patient's relatives. The patient died in the end, and some of us ushered his relatives to the waiting area while I checked the other patients. That's when I saw them there, lifeless."_

_I didn't believe what she said. "Can you please call my Grandfather and my friends" I said to her._

_She nodded and left the room._

_After five minutes, everybody came in at last. The police were inside the room investigating about what happened. Grandfather was comforting Anzu and Tristan while Jou was punching the wall._

_I saw Mokuba. He was yelling at the nurses at the Nurse's Station. I walked toward him and held his trembling closed fist. _

_He turned to me, with his eyes full of tears. I embraced him and let him cry on my shoulders._

'_I know the feeling, Mokuba' I said to myself as I rubbed his back to comfort him._

-----

_-Five months after-_

_Mokuba was sitting at his office. He was busy reading and analyzing data and requests from other companies. I quietly entered the room and placed some of the documents he had asked me to check for the week. He thanked me for that and asked me to sit down for a talk._

"_Roland found this CD at one of the shelves at Kaiba-kun's private room. I wonder what this would be." I said, trying to raise a topic. "Do you want to know what it is?" I added._

_He nodded and I placed the CD at the player._

_The screen was totally blank for a while. After a few seconds, Kaiba-kun's face appeared on the screen. He was wearing his usual white trench coat._

_I looked at Mokuba for a while. Mokuba was shocked, of course, and his eyes were focused on the screen. I stood beside him and watched the video._

"_Mokuba," Kaiba-kun said, "You have found this CD and I believe by this time I would be dead. I'm sorry, my little brother that I left you and at an early age, you were to inherit all the wealth and all the trouble of the corporation. Knowing you, however, I believe that you will."_

_I saw Mokuba's hand twitched._

"_I can also see in you, that, "Kaiba-kun smiled, "you are in love with Yugi. I won't blame you with your feelings, because I also had fallen in love with the ex-pharaoh, Yami Mutou. And maybe, one of the reasons why I left this world is because of Yami._

"_My little brother, Yami has a capsule inside his head and the villain is none other than Gozaburo. I'm not sure how it got there but I knew that Yami would die if I tried to get that capsule out of him._

"_For a person with an attitude such as mine, you would gasp in horror and wonder why a person like me would die with his lover. My answer is this: I blamed myself because Gozaburo was able to execute a plan under my very own nose. And what's worse, Yami was the victim. So I thought that if Yami died because of me, because of Gozaburo's anger toward me; I better end my life as well. And even though I know I shouldn't blame myself for what happened, the guilt that was implanted in my heart never left me. It might sound absurd for you, but for me, it's a very big deal._

"_By this time, Mokuba, you are now the CEO of Kaiba Corporation. There are two things I would like to request though. The first one is for you to decide if you really want to become a CEO. Its not that I don't trust you, you actually have my 101 percent trust Mokuba, but if you don't wish to run a company such as Kaiba Corp. you can always give it to someone else and get a life you want. I don't care what happens to Kaiba Corp after your decision; I just want you to be happy and to enjoy life unlike me, who was unfortunately one of the victims of life cruelness._

"_There is a need you to know that Yami and I secretly got married last 2002 and even though we wanted to have something or someone to represent our relationship and how much we love each other, we can't; for neither of us can bear a child. This is where my second request comes in: please take care of Azayaka Hana Kaiba. We adopted her a year after we got married, during the Sakura Festival. Yami was really moved by her condition and without any hesitation we adopted her. She now stays at our rest house in Kyoto. _

"_I also want to tell you, before I end this video message, that I wasn't able to give you my present for your 21st birthday. I'm sorry Mokuba, really, but then I want you to know that the last drawer at the left side of the table has a red button. If you have reached 21 years old, or if you want to know it now, you can always press it. You are the only person who can press it since your finger prints were installed in it._

"_Mokuba, my little brother, forgive me and please choose whatever that makes you happy. I'll miss your smiles and your sugar-high moments. Please take good care of yourself, Mokuba. I love you."_

_The video message had ended and Mokuba didn't move for a while._

"_Yugi…" Mokuba whispered, his voice was unsteady and I can see his eyes were full of tears._

"_Mokuba..." I said_

_Mokuba wrapped his arms around my neck, "Are we in this, together?" he asked with without hesitation in his voice._

_I smiled, "Yes." And captured his lips with mine in a kiss._

-End of Flashback-

-----

"Uncle!" a voice called.

I turned to the direction where it came from and saw a beautiful girl running toward me. She has long black hair and her eyes have the shape of Kaiba's but the color belonged to Yami. Then I saw, a few steps at her back, Mokuba walking.

I turned to face the tomb stones again. "Yami and Kaiba-kun, we're now complete."

"Uncle, to whom are you talking to?" the girl asked as she clung to my arms.

"I'm talking to your parents, Ayaka." I pointed at the tomb stones, "Yami and Seto Kaiba."

Ayaka smiled and hugged me tightly.

"Thank you, Father and Daddy for adopting me and for taking care of me." She said, "And I will always treasure your memories, in my heart."

"Yami and Kaiba-kun, this is your daughter, Azayaka Hana Kaiba." I said

"Ayaka for short." She said interrupting my speech.

Mokuba laughed and we turned to face him. We stared at him for a few seconds and joined him until we had enough.

And I know, Yami and Kaiba-kun were laughing with us.

A year has already passed. Everything has changed. Ayaka's going to junior high school now and Kaiba Corp is still the best company ever in the whole world.

And as for Mokuba and I, well, we can just say that we're really having a great time together.

**-THE END-**

* * *

A/N: Azayaka Hana belongs to me. 

Thank you so much:D (bows down)

-Aura Serene


End file.
